Rinko Yamato
Rinko Yamato is the main female character in the anime and manga series My Love Story!! She's the love interest of Takeo Gouda. She originally had a crush on Takeo's best friend, Makoto Sunakawa. Appearnace Yamato is a beautiful, petite and charming young girl with long fluffy strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes. She's usually seen in her uniform, which it's a long sleeved white sweater with a blue collar, a short purple plaid skirt, brown shoes and blue socks that reach to her knees. She wears long dresses and makeup when she's going out with someone. Yamato seemed somewhat short for her age, as evidenced by the fact that her sleeves reach to her fingertips. Personality Yamato is a kind & sweet girl, who seems to have strange taste in men, as she immediately fell in love with Takeo Gouda (both his personality and his appearance). She's kind and she doesn't feel right if someone does something for her, but she isn't allowed to return the favor. Despite that, she's shown to be clever, as she purposefully left her phone in Takeo's room when she went to visit him so she would have a chance to see him again. She's a Deredere type which means she has a lovey-dovey personality.[1] She always has her heart beating fast when she's around Takeo, and she wants him to feel the same way, but her plans don't always work out. This made her feel like she isn't as innocent as Takeo thinks she is, but she admired his muscles and she wants to hold hands, hug, and do other stuff with him. She's also patient and understanding, as she understands Takeo's relationship with Makoto Sunakawa was important to him and she even invites him to some of their dates and group dates so he doesn't feel left out. She even offered to match him up with one of her friends. When Sunakawa's father's surgery was on the same day as her birthday with Takeo, she told him to go to with Sunakawa, because he was more important and he even went to the hospital and made cranes for him (paper cranes are a part of Japanese tradition where if 1000 are made, the person they are made for will get better). Like Takeo, she's energetic, kind, and still somewhat innocent (though not nearly to the extent that Takeo is). She can be very emotional and despite being shy, can be very bold with her attempts at getting closer to Takeo. She suffers from a severe lack of self-confidence as she tried to wear a revealing bikini because she believed she had an unattractive childish figure, and she was sad when she thought he didn't like her swimsuit. She also gets jealous when pretty girls try to show interest in Takeo as shown when she was scared of the competition for Takeo from Mariya Saijou and Satou. However, her jealousy doesn't extend to hatred as she merely becomes shy and depressed, but she never wants or does anything bad to the other girls, even worrying for them and befriending them. She's also friendly, as she has numerous friends that support her relationship with Takeo. She's extremely skilled at baking but she has been shown to be skilled in cooking regular food as well. Relationships Takeo Gouda Takeo's Yamato's boyfriend. In the first episode, when she was heading back home from school, Takeo rescued Yamato from being groped by a pervert. then he was instantly drawn to her and he thought that she's very cute. Then Yamato was very grateful for his help, and she accompanied them to the police station to turn the pervert in (where he punches him harshly, in front of the officers). Later on, Yamato appeared at Takeo's doorstep, with a sweet she baked at home. When he asked her how she found out where he lived, she confessed by saying that she followed him. After they ate her sweets, she deliberately left her phone at his place so she would be able to meet him again. Then she brought sweets every time they meet up, and Sunakawa was always with them. Then Takeo began to believe that Yamato had developed feelings for Sunakawa, due to him always getting the girls Takeo likes. However, the situation was soon shut out, when she told him that she wanted to be with only Takeo, and without Sunakawa. Takeo also believes that Yamato's very pure and then he told her that he won't touch her until she's more mature. Then she began to feel self-conscious, and then she felt very impure for wanting to hold Takeo's hand, and then she hugged him. Then they had a tight bond and then they confessed their love to each other when they took a vacation to the beach. Makoto Sunakawa Suna's a good friend of Rinko's due to their close relationships to Takeo. He also was very supportive of their relationship and it was the reason as to how they started dating by forcing Takeo to hide under his bed as Rinko cries out that she likes him. Then he made Takeo come from under the bed, where they confessed to each other, and then they began to date. She feels very grateful and even invites her friend's, Takeo, Suna, and a group of Takeo's friends to a gathering. However, Suna refused to get a girlfriend and prefers to stay single and read a manga. They don't really talk to each other much, but they do have a close friendship. Gallery Rinko Yamato1.png Rinko Yamato2.png Rinko Yamato3.png Rinko Yamato4.png Rinko Yamato5.png Rinko Yamato6.png Rinko Yamato7.png Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:My Love Story!! Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Manga Love Interest